Reimu Hakurei (CFC
Summary Reimu Hakurei is a fictional character from FCs Verse, She's the main character from Touhou Project, She's the only one of red character, and She's the only one who really don't like all of youkais but something. Reimu come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection, She fight Yabusame Houren. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly Low 2-C | Likely 2-A Name: Reimu Hakurei Age: In her mid-teen Gender: Female Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: The Shrine Maiden who punishes those who aid youkai, Master of Fantasy Nature, Gap Woman, The Advocate of the Myriad Gods, The one of tough woman in Touhou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Gravity Manipulation (Able to using ability of float that can manipulate anyone into float in existence who can't near to fight her.), Flight, Danmaku, Aura (Able to produce energy to shoot anyone because of this.), Barrier Creation (Able to create barrier around herself.), Possession, Sealing (She can seal her opponents, it's said that she can seal any youkai with this ability.), Afterimage Creation (Because of this.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Manipulation, Hax Manipulation (Has all powers and abilities as shown here.), Grumpy Manipulation (Can always be grumpy who don't care what she listen to do.), Duplication (Creating copies of herself.), Summoning (Able to summon some of Reimu Yukkaris.), Rage Power (Because of this.), Body Manipulation/Gay Manipulation (Able to have a cock that make her gay as see from the famous Touhou hentai manga, Gensoukyo Futanari Chinpo Wrestling.), Deal Manipulation (Because of this.), Shapeshifting (Able to turn into Real Life version which is look so ridiculous.), Fear Manipulation (Said that she's no fear man that mean she won't be fear, so other people would get fear of her attacks which is shown as here.) Attack Potency: Possibly Universal+ Level (Was stated her true feats by some of RR Debaters that Reimu defeated Yuuka and Mima Twice and also with her friend Marisa that can able to defeated Shinki without the Spell Card Rules that limiting them, and she posed a threat to Sakuya. Which her feats must be true.) | Likely Multiverse+ Level (Fought with Yabusame Houren in a battle who was stated to be limitless, also Can fought with Star Butterfly in a battle.) Speed: MFTL+ (Travel interstellar distrance in the dream world that she fighting various enemies.), Immeasurable via Fantasy Nature | Likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Yabusame Houren who can able to travel interdimesional distances in the multiverse.), Higher via Fantasy Nature Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Universal+ | Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Possibly Universal+ Level | Likely Multiverse+ Level (Took hits from Yabusame's attacks and also took hits from Star's spell attacks.) Stamina: Very High (Shown to has very high stamina without tiring.) | Very High (Able to endure fights with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard melee range, Ten of Meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: Her Purification Rod, Spell Cards, Talismans, Ofuda, Youkai-Piercing Needles, Yin-Yang Orbs, Ultramarine Elixir Orb, a Glasses, a Wrestling Suit, and a Rifle. Intelligence: Above Average (She's an incident resolver with years of experience. She has some understanding on the world's cosmology and what's it made up of.) Weaknesses: Still consider to be quite lazy, and Messing up when she's cocky. | Fears of Dangerous Touhou Hentai that she can be trapped. Key: Debate Feats from Touhou Project | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fantasy Nature': With this ability, she can float above and outside of reality, it's said that nobody could beat Reimu once she uses it, no hax known on the verse would really affect her. Others Notable Victories: Yabusame Houren (However we saying it's inconclusive, Jeffrey has give Reimu for the winning against Yabusame for having reasons, We don't really know how strong is Yabusame.) Frisk Dreemurr VS Game Protagonists Challenge (Has been won against Frisk with her Full DT for reasons.) Team Undertale (With Team Touhou) (For once reasons in a episode of Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that people saying Team Touhou has been won in a battle against Team Undertale for many reasons about Touhou's weak & powerful stats that was mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that he has done research about it seriously.) Notable Losses: Team Console Games (With Team Indie Games) (For reasons why Team Console Games have Zeed.) Star Butterfly (Has been losing to Star Butterfly that Reimu got one-shotted by Star's Royal Wand with full potential that was powerful, also forgot to mentioned that Reimu get one-shotted by Star in her golden mewberty form.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Touhou Project Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Gay Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Hax Users